


Finding Out

by Chenan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting, Anger, Choice Language, Lamia, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenan/pseuds/Chenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew there was always something going on between Dean and Castiel. He just didn't know what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Out

Upon entering the warehouse, the trio of hunters immediately knew that something was off. In the past, that's never stopped them, in fact, they ran right to source.

When I first joined Sam and Dean Winchester, the brothers were skeptical at first, or at least Sam was. Dean, on the other hand was almost... happy. Though he never showed it on the surface but his behavior towards me was obvious. At first, it was small, sitting next to me in the diners, giving the front seat to me, small stuff, you know?

As time passed, Dean got more and more loud. Sitting thisclose to me, helping me clean wounds that are considered "scrapes." After a while, even I started to show the same behavior. Long stares, softer tone, laughing insanely at small jokes.

Then there was the kiss.

After one particularly stressful demon run, they were all almost killed by the stupid son of a bitch. It was Sam's turn for food run, he was gone a while, and there we were. Alone in a motel room with enough relief for thousands of people, and then some. Dean had a gash down the side of his forehead from when he went through the window. All I wanted to do was heal him. But being the stubborn bastard he was, he refused, telling me to heal myself from the stab wound in his side. Instead, I started to clean the wound, at least give him a head start on the natural healing process. In the midst of the cleaning, I looked Dean in the eyes, and for just a second, there was a look of longing. Dean noticed this and leaned in to place a kiss on my lips, pausing only centimeters from his lips, almost asking for permission. I responded by leaning in the rest of the way.

Dean deepened the kiss by running his tongue over my teeth, receiving a moan of happiness. Dean separated from me swiftly as he heard the lock to the door unlock. Sam walked in, as Dean plopped down on the bed. As far as Dean knew, Sam didn't see anything wrong.

We were more inseparable from that point on. I started to move to Dean's bed after Sam had fallen asleep and move back to the couch before Sam woke. Dean planned to keep this relationship under wraps, he was a lady's man turned gay for a broken angel, his broken angel. Anyways, every broken angel needs an equally broken hunter to keep balance.

It all worked out until Sam found out what has been going on. Though not under the best circumstances. The secret love affair was going on for a good three months before Sam found out. It's not that Sam was angry at them for being together, in fact, he was happy for them. What angered Sam was that it took them three months for them to come clean.

They were on a hunt in Nowhere, Middle Of for a very violent Lamia feeding on small children. What they didn't know is that the damn Lamia reads souls like books. The thing can read minds like a book. Naturally, the thing tried to make each one of the hunters to turn on one another as a diversion.

"Sam Winchester, the one who used to suck demon blood. Tell me, Sammy, was your mommy proud of that? Oh wait, she's dead," the monster sneered.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy!" Dean shouted from beside me.

"Oh and Dean Winchester, the one banging the angel," it taunted.

I stepped in front of Dean who had turned a bright red, "Stop."

"Does he know what you've been doing, Castiel?" the creature smiled knowingly.

"Is it true, Dean?" Sam asked his brother.

"Yes," Dean sighed.

"WHEN DID THIS FUCKING START?" Sam exploded. Taking his eyes off the Lamia and turning towards the lovers.

"About three months ago," I answered for Dean.

Sam got seriously heated, "THREE MONTHS?"

"Sam, I-" I tried.

"No, it took you guys three months to come clean, but instead, I hear it from a monster?"

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," the monster chuckled, "you shouldn't be talking, remember Gracie? Have you told Dean about her yet? She was your fiancé, until she couldn't take it anymore and slit her own wrists," the Lamia jeered.

"Sam?" I whispered, choosing not to believe this piece of information.

"Right, we'll talk about this later, can we… just smite him already?" Dean boomed. Getting the attention of both his brother and his lover.

"Later," Sam agreed, turning back to the Lamia who was… gone.

"Son of a BITCH," Dean shouted.

Team Free Will manage to kill the creature after this. Somehow, I tracked the damn thing using his angel Mojo then sent his soul to hell. Nobody brought up the thing about the- you know what- for a day. Dean and I didn't even look at each other since the the case. Sam noticed this and promptly brought it up over their dinner.

"So about what the Lamia said yesterday…" Sam trailed off.

"Sam," Dean sighed. Looking at me discreetly.

"No, Dean, hear me out," Sam reasoned, "I didn't mean to snap, the monster and all."

"Who was Gracie, Sam?" I asked cautiously.

"It happened when Dean went down to hell, I was a mess, so I moved to Tennessee and got a job at a bar. On my free time, I made deals, I've asked for help. But Gracie, she was so beautiful, smart and funny, too. After a while, I asked her to marry me. It was fast, but I didn't care, I loved her so much," Sam explained, stopping to wipe his eyes. "We were only going to register in the office, but she killed herself before we had the chance."

"I'm sorry, Sam, that must've been hard," I comforted.

"Anyways, what I was saying before, I'm happy for you two, and that it's about time, too," Sam chuckled slightly. I stayed silent next to Dean, turning beet-red.

"About time? What's that supposed to mean?" Dean smiled. It was one of those smiles that reached his eyes, crinkling them ever so slightly, one of those smiles that send shivers down my back.

"Oh nothing, anyways, I'm goin' out for a drink, wanna come?" Sam invited.

"No, I think I'll stay behind." Dean declined.

"Okay, just, spare me the details of your night," Sam grabbed his coat and walked out the door, leaving Dean and Castiel alone.

Dean looked at me, then breaking the silence, "So."

"Yeah," I answered. And in 2.7 seconds, our clothes were piles on the floor, bare chests meeting in the middle and lips were pressed against every inch of skin. Pleasure flooded throughout every inch of my being, and the only thought going through my head was;

Damn, this was worth the wait.


End file.
